


"Did I interrupt something?"

by fakeahcrevv



Series: Starry's Prompts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto, Angst with a Happy Ending, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA au - freeform, Multi, no death I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: The heist had gone horribly, horribly wrong.





	"Did I interrupt something?"

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by [Hillflirty](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/hillflirty) thanks friend ❤️

The heist had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

Ryan mulled over every detail of the past day in his head. It was a weapons deal, disguised as revenge for the dealer’s betrayal, seemingly a simple job for the day. Inside the warehouse, the Gents were meant to meet with these traitors, and the Lads were supposed to wait outside and pick off the extra crew members when the fighting actually began. Michael was ordered to place bombs around the building, since they really didn’t need these weapons anyway. After all, being the masters of the city they were, the Fake AH Crew had already found a newer and better crew to deal with.

The setup had gone smoothly, as he remembered Michael’s confirmation echoing from his earpiece. The shootout had begun soon afterwards, and both the Lads and Gents had shot and killed all of the backstabbers, as planned. A stray bullet causing a small crate of grenades to go off, which also caused Michael’s bombs to explode prematurely, was definitely not planned.

Ryan could still hear Jack’s screaming as Geoff lurched in front of her to protect her from stray shrapnel flying towards her. He heard his own voice yelling at him, as one of his loves fell to the ground, unmoving. He remembered the Lads screeching from outside, hearing the Gents’ own panicking. He watched from his subconscious as he wrapped Jack up in his jacket and planted a gentle kiss on her head. He saw himself gingerly picking up the unconscious Gent’s body. With Jack clinging closely behind him, the two barreled through an opening in the smoke, nearly falling over from the exertion. The Lads were all over their crewmates, checking them for injuries, but quickly backed off after a stern look from Ryan. They rushed to their two getaway vehicles; Ryan was set to driving the first one, with Jack and Geoff in the back, while the Lads piled into the other one.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ryan remembered the dual screeching on the pavement as the two vehicles pulled up beside the predetermined safehouse. Caleb was already there and waiting; he’d have to remember to give his thanks to the Lads at some point. The medic immediately ordered Ryan to take Geoff to the master bedroom, and Jack was right on his heels. The Lads, in order not to intrude, remained stationed just outside of the door, but they would peek in every so often.

Ryan snapped back into reality as he felt a hand on his cheek. He managed to drag his eyes away from the peacefully sleeping Geoff, to find his icy blue eyes locked with Jack’s own tear-stained auburn ones. There was no hesitation before he pulled her close, breathing in the scent of gunpowder and ashes that nearly completely masked her usual strawberry shampoo. He felt her begin to shudder gently in his grasp, and he did rub her back in a meager attempt at comfort, but he couldn’t help finally descending into his own quiet sobs. The both of them clung to each other for dear life as they cried softly, peppering each other’s cheeks with loving kisses.

A very quiet shifting next to the two caused them to freeze in the middle of their embrace. Ryan turned in time to see two pale blue eyes squinting open, glancing at the two.

“Did… Did I interrupt something?” a raspy voice murmured.

“Actually,” Ryan placed a hand on Geoff’s own, “we were just waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr: [sarah](https://www.starryalpha.tumblr.com)


End file.
